Lyoko Supercharged
by Ikari Keiji-kun
Summary: [UxY OxA OCxOC] New characters. New monsters. New powers. And new mysteries. Will the Spheres of Lyoko put an end to XANA or will they be used to his advantage? Starts at the end of Season 1, some things from Seasons 2 and 3 are included in different ways
1. Argument

Well here I am again, maybe it isn't with an update of Hacked but I've now got a completely new idea. As you probably noticed from the summary. If you were wondering what happened to Hacked, let's just say I ran out of ideas. Oh well. Anyway, I'm :hoping: that this will go rather better, so here's chapter 1.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko. If I did, I'd be French.

* * *

(Normal POV) 

It was yet another typical day for five well known teenagers at Kadic. In fact, it was one of the better days. It was a Saturday, so there would be no lessons, the weather was fine, XANA was being quiet, and everyone was happy. Well, that is, everyone apart from two people in one dorm right in the middle of an argument.

"Listen to me Jeremie; you can't just keep on trying to find an antivirus for me without sleeping at all!" Aelita was getting very fed up with Jeremie's actions lately. "All it does is ruin your health. You're not going to make any breakthroughs by sitting hunched over your computer all night."

"I know you think I shouldn't do this Aelita but it is for everyone's benefit. The sooner I find the antivirus the sooner we can shut down XANA." Jeremie responded.

"Yes, but you can't get any work done when you're so tired. If you keep this up you'll never get there in a million years."

"Look, would you rather me find an antivirus and shut down XANA, or you being destroyed as a last resort?"

"I'd rather be destroyed than your tiredness put the world at risk. We all know that!"

"I don't care. There's only one way to destroy XANA and that's to find the antivirus. The longer you keep me waiting, the more "risk" the world is in. Just go away Aelita; I don't want to see you any more."

And with that, the expected action of Aelita running crying from the room took place.

* * *

(Aelita's POV) 

Ugh, I can't believe that he just said that to me. We used to get on so well, and now that I've been materialized he just spends all his time trying to find an antivirus. Doesn't he know that he is just wearing himself out way too much? If this goes on much more, he'll be ruining his grades as well as his health.

I was currently running away from Jeremie's room and trying to find someone else to talk to. Yumi was at home as it was the weekend, so I just went to Ulrich and Odd's room. I was about to knock on the door when it opened and Ulrich walked out.

"Oh, hi Aelita," he said to me. "I'm just going to go see Yumi, so, bye." He then walked off.

After a few seconds of standing there looking in Ulrich's direction for no reason, I then continued to enter the room – and found a sprawled out Odd lying down, obviously having fallen asleep after being woken up "so early on a Saturday morning" by Ulrich. I shut the door, and sat down on the other bed, looking at him. He looked kind of cute.

After a few minutes, he suddenly jolted upright for no reason. Well, he would have done if it wasn't for the fact that his legs were half off of the bed. So instead of jolting upright, he managed to slide rather painfully all the way off the bed.

"Aelitawhatareyoudoinginmyrooooooooooooom…" he started, obviously tired. He seemed to have a sixth sense that I was in there, causing him to wake up so abruptly. "Where's Ulrich?"

I replied to his silly question. "He said he went to Yumi's. Didn't he tell you?"

"Yea, and he went and woke me up from the best dream ever. So… why are you in here, anyway?"

"Oh, I had an argument with Jeremie, and needed someone else to talk to for a change." The smile that was on my face for the last few minutes faded as I recalled the events of earlier.

"Really? What happened? I thought you two were in love or something," he said with a grin.

"Well… It was about his stupid antivirus and how he never does anything other than it anymore. He won't even sleep. And… I'm not so sure about the love thing, either."

"Aww, come on, we all know about you t-"

"I know what you're saying, Odd, and I used to actually… feel like that. But now I don't."

"Hey you're not about to say you're in love with someone else now, are you?"

"I- I don't know Odd. I just don't know at all."

"Fair enough, come back when you do know because you're looking at the master of relationships right now."

"Really, and that's coming from someone who's never managed to go out with any girl for longer than a week?" I laughed, regaining my happiness. We carried on talking for awhile. I strangely felt a lot happier now than any time I'd been with Jeremie in the past. I wonder if that has any relevance here.

Our conversation was then interrupted by a knock on the door and the familiar voice of Jim. "Hey, Ulrich, Odd, you're wanted down in the infirmary. Something seems to have happened to Jeremie."

Odd got up and opened the door. "Jim, Ulrich went to Yumi's house today. Didn't anyone tell you?"

"Hmm, interesting. Anyway, let's go. Follow me." I followed Odd and Jim to the infirmary, wondering just what could have happened to Jeremie. Maybe it was because of his lack of sleep.

* * *

Yep, you guessed it, cliffie. I'm currently debating on whether to: 

a) put some Ulrich/Yumi stuff in the next chapter

b) carry on this side of the story in the next chapter.

That influence button, AKA "Submit Review" is waiting for you to click it, so get a move on. :P

And yes there will be more fluff and whatever in later chapters. I just wanted to start things off for now. ;)


	2. Rescue

Well here I am again with another chapter! Sorry for taking so long, it was pretty hard to write this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

* * *

Chapter 2

(Normal POV)

It was exactly the same typical day as it was in the last chapter for the exact same students. Two of these students, who happened to be in the same room this morning, also happened to be dreaming some very nice, er, dreams. Talk about a good day, eh?

Anyway, their dreams were suddenly interrupted – as if it were a law of physics that nothing can ever be perfect – by the sound of a cell phone ringing. Ulrich quickly (well, as quickly as is possible when you've just been woken up by a phone) answered it. Turns out it was Yumi. Odd, however, just went straight back to sleep as soon as the noisy devil otherwise known as the phone shut itself up.

"Hey Yumi", Ulrich said into his phone, "what do you want so early? It's only ten…"

"ONLY ten? I've been up for the last three hours sitting here bored. Dad woke me up this morning before he went out, and I was having such a nice dream too…"

"You're not the only one…"

"Oh, really? Well, I know, how about you come over to my house for awhile today?"

"Sure. I'll be over in say, an hour or so, k?"

"Okay Ulrich, see you then."

(Ulrich's POV)

Great, I get to go to Yumi's once in a while. I still think it sucks how her dad won't let me come over though... but whatever. I wonder what she has planned today.

(A/N: I am now going to warn you of some rather intense profanity that will probably appear if you scroll until this text goes off the page. If you don't want to read it, I suggest hitting the back button. Disclaimer: The above statement depends on your screen resolution. Don't blame me if it's wrong.)

(A little later…)

I was busying myself walking down the road when I noticed that Yumi was also here – coming straight towards me. She smiled, waved at me and then ran off. I was a little confused, but chased after her regardless. A few minutes later, I caught up to her and by that time we were approaching some rather conveniently placed forest.

"Hey… what was all that about?" I asked her, as soon as possible.

"Come on Ulrich, just having some fun. I was so bored I decided to go out for a walk, and then I saw you."

"Well… whatever. So what did you want to do?"

"I dunno. I just…" She stopped, turned to face him directly and promptly interrupted herself.

"Ulrich, do you love me?"

Damn. That was a random question if there ever was one. I could already feel a blush coming to my cheeks, but managed – albeit hesitantly – to mutter a quiet "yes"…

If Yumi had been a few years younger, I would most likely have heard a squeal right about now. "Ulrich… that's awesome, I've been waiting for this for so long… I love you too!" she said, sounding much more confident than me.

"So how come you asked me that right now?" I said, after half a minute of standing there silently, staring at her.

"Ehh, I just needed to know…"

"That's okay, Yumi"

It seems that our little conversation was suddenly interrupted. Well, not exactly suddenly, but we heard some noise around and wondered what was going on. Without even having to say a word, we ran over to where it was coming from.

(Normal POV)

Elsewhere in the forest, a duo of punks were attacking a young girl, obviously of Japanese origin, and wearing all pale blue clothes.

"Can't fight, huh? You stupid fucking pussy."

"Why don't you just go back to whatever crazy-ass country you came from anyway?"

The girl was backed up against a tree, already looking very beaten up and intimidated by these two punks. There was a half-minute staring contest before the next attack came.

Or at least, there would have been.

"What the hell is going on here?" Ulrich started, eyeing the punks.

Yumi was, naturally, also with Ulrich, and so the punks, intent on attacking any Japanese person around, turned their attention to her, instead.

"Well would you look at that, another crazy ass. I think we just got lucky."

"I think you just got UN-lucky." Ulrich and Yumi said practically in unison, after which they took down the punks very easily. (A/N: I can't describe fights, sorry…)

After they both fled from the scene – rather embarrassingly, I'm sure – Yumi decided to be the first to question the victim.

"Are you okay?"

The girl, who had been standing there eyes closed for the time being, looked at Yumi strangely as if she was family. "You're…?"

"Yumi Ishiyama, you?"

Pause.

"Oh… Oh my god… I'm… Mia... your twin sister…"

She then fell to the ground, exhausted from her attacks earlier.

"Damn… Now what're we going to do with her?" Ulrich spoke up.

Yumi, who continued to stand there, finally came to her senses and replied, "Oh, um, maybe we should take her back to my house."

* * *

wooo, another cliffy. Don't you hate me for that? XD 

Now go on, click that little button in the corner, you know you want to...


	3. Virtualization

Woo, it's me again! Back with another chapter of WTJB! This is the longest chapter I've written so far... man I feel good. Anyway...

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

Claimer: I do own Mia. I also own this fanfiction, but that's obvious and besides the point.

One more thing, before I stop pumping up the word count. Sara helped me write this. Thanks:)

* * *

Chapter 3

Down in the infirmary, Odd, Aelita and Nurse Dorothy were sitting around one of the beds, on which Jeremie was lying. The nurse explained that he was found lying unconscious on the floor outside his dorm, as if he wanted to go somewhere in a hurry, ran straight into the wall and knocked himself out cold.

Odd laughed at this comment. "But only an idiot would do that, right?" he said.

She carried on to say that his pulse was very slow. Now Odd didn't make anything of this statement (as you would imagine), but Aelita was slightly concerned. Dorothy turned her back to Jeremie and began to write out her observations.

"Oh, Odd, I just feel terrible about all this." Aelita said, gazing at Jeremie. She slowly clutched Odd's hand behind their backs. He didn't move.

"Don't worry about him; he'll be fine, just like he always is!" Odd said with his usual carefree grin. Even given the current situation, Aelita managed to smile at this.

"I guess you're right." She said trying to convince herself it was true. "I still feel a bit guilty, though."

"About what? You have nothing to feel guilty for."

"Well, uh, you know, the conversation we had earlier about, well, how I, feel. I said I didn't love him, I feel like I should have been here for him."

Odd turned to look at her spot on. "Do you love him?"

"…I guess not."

"You can't blame yourself for that." Odd said with uncharacteristic wisdom and understanding.

"You're right again, I suppose." Aelita said with a sigh. She tore her gaze from Odd's face to look at Jeremie. She saw his head turn, subtly but noticeably. Surprised at this, she exclaimed, "Oh! Look, he's moving!"

Dorothy turned and looked at Jeremie, and his eyes flew open. Right then, Aelita's concerns were proven… right there within them was the mark of XANA. Even Odd was worried at this point.

The XANA-ified Jeremie promptly leapt straight out of bed, and ran into the door, immediately knocking himself out again, and putting Odd back to his usual self. He found it even more hilarious now that he saw it happen right in front of him.

"Odd, this is no funny joke," Dorothy said, interrupting his bout of laughter. "Jeremie appears to have a very bad mental illness right now and this is serious."

He started dragging Aelita out the room (ignoring the now floor-bound Jeremie). "Cool it missus, we know just what to do. Be right back!"

Once they got out of the room, Odd and Aelita ran the usual way to the factory. While they were doing so, Odd called Yumi.

"Hey Yumi, is Ulrich with you right now?"

"Yea, why?"

"Great, see you both at the factory then. We've got a big problem here, goes by the usual name of XANA…"

"Okay I'll be right there." Odd hung up.

(Yumi's POV)

Damn, I just went to all that effort to bring Mia back here (A/N: She's still sleeping at this point in time) and now there's a XANA attack? The timing couldn't be worse…

"Ulrich," I started, "we've got a XANA problem; Odd wants us at the factory right now. What do you think we should do with Mia?"

"Uh, we take her with us I guess," he replied.

"Yea but we just carried her all the way here," I groaned.

"Well we'll just have to c-"

"Where am I?" came another voice, interrupting Ulrich. "Oh it's you Yumi, what's going on?"

"Uhm, no time to explain. Mia, can you run?"

"Sure why?"

"Great let's go then." I said, thankful that I wouldn't have to carry her any further.

(Later, at the factory, Aelita's POV)

Odd was telling me about what we would have to do, which was rather abnormal for him. I could hardly think about anything but what had happened to Jeremie, but I managed to listen.

"Aelita, you have to virtualize me so that we can stop XANA. When the others get here virtualize them too, okay?"

"Uh, sure, go to the scanner then."

He put his hand on mine. "Listen, I know you're worried about Jeremie, but don't let that stop your concentration. We're doing this for him, remember that."

Did he just say concentration correctly in a sentence? Don't answer that.

"I know Odd. Anyway, we better hurry."

"Got it." With that, Odd went back to take the elevator to the scanner room, and went into the scanner without hesitation.

Even though I knew exactly what to do, I was still nervous as this was my first time at manning the supercomputer.

"Transfer, Odd. Scanner, Odd, Virtualization."

(On Lyoko, Odd's POV)

I landed as usual, this time in the ice region (A/N: This doesn't really matter, it's just my fave region ), immediately noticing the welcoming committee. Five blocks. Ha, piece of cake. I started to run at them, not directly at them but slightly to the side, I fired three arrows in a row; two of them hit. Wow, I'm improving. The other three blocks were ready to fire right now, but changed their minds and instead decided to use the ice beam. Crap, one shot and I'm outta here. Better watch my step.

I started to fire some more arrows. Unfortunately I was also busy dodging ice beams, so they all missed. Four arrows left, three blocks left. I fired another one, and managed to hit another block. The other blocks weren't even starting to fire, so I fired another arrow at them, but they ran away for some reason. Strange, never seen that happen before.

"Hey Aelita, is anything weird going on over there? The blocks just ran off."

"Um, no, not so far. Just stay on your guard though. You never know when XANA will do something weird. Yumi and Ulrich should be here soon."

I heard a familiar noise. "Uh oh, sounds like a megatank." It was indeed a megatank; but, instead of trying to fire at me, it just ignored me and went over in the exact same direction as the two surviving blocks did.

"Okay, something weird is definitely going on. A megatank just went right past me."

"I know Odd. Oh, here come the others now, I can see them on the camera. Wait… there's someone with them…"

"You mean Einstein? Hey, I knew he'd come to his senses eventually."

"No, it isn't Jeremie. It's a girl, dressed in really light clothes. I don't know who it is at all."

"Well whatever. Anyway, when are you going to virtualize yourself?"

"I'll wait till they get here. I may need extra backup, especially if XANA is up to something."

(A few minutes later, Normal POV)

"Okay, we're here." Yumi said, stepping out of the elevator with Mia and Ulrich. "Wait, where's Jeremie?"

"In the infirmary," Aelita replied. "He's been messed up by XANA somehow. You'll have to transfer me and Ulrich to Lyoko in the meantime. Oh and who's that girl?"

"I'll explain that later, for now we have someone to save so let's get to it." Yumi stated, sharp as ever. Accompanied by Mia, she took Aelita's place at the supercomputer, while Aelita and Ulrich went down to the scanner room. She was even more nervous than Aelita was, as Yumi had done this process once before – and got it wrong. However, she knew what to do and was determined to do it.

"Transfer, Aelita. Transfer, Ulrich. Scanner, Aelita. Scanner, Ulrich. Virtualization."

No blinking red exclamation points. Thank God.

* * *

Wahey, all done. Another cliffy for ya! Damn I love cliffies. :D 

Anyway, get reviewing.


	4. Battle

Woot, thanks for all the reviews people! Here's Chapter 4 - I had great fun writing this so I hope you have great fun reading it!

Disclaimer: Does it REALLY look like I own Code Lyoko? Of course I don't.

Claimer: I do own this story, and Mia. No shtealing. (/stupid accent)

* * *

Chapter 4

"Hey! Aelita, Ulrich, over here!" Odd greeted them. "The megatank went that way. Think we should follow it?"

"Maybe later Odd, but right now we have a tower to deactivate." Ulrich stated. "Yumi, do you know where it is?"

"Yea, it's on your left a little way away."

"Okay, we'll get there as fast as possible."

Strangely enough, they ran into a total of zero monsters on their way – and when they got to the tower, it didn't look like an activated one at all: it was glowing blue.

"Hey, are you sure this is the right tower?"

"Yea, it's the one the scan picked up… wait; if it's deactivated then XANA must have intentionally deactivated it."

Aelita interrupted the conversation. "Oh no. That means XANA must have finished with Jeremie already… we must be too late!"

"Maybe we should go follow those monsters." Odd suggested, again.

"I guess we might as well."

With Yumi's help to locate the monsters, they found them. By now there was a rather interesting formation there: two megatanks, moving around in a circular motion, with five hornets above them, and two blocks in front, probably the survivors from earlier. A vague orange glow was visible from the centre.

"Hey you chickens take this!" Odd said to the blocks, and hit them both with his arrows. The hornets suddenly took note of the situation.

"REAL smooth Odd," Ulrich complained, "you just gave us away. Can we think of a plan next time?"

Their answer was given by the stream of Hornets attacking them. Odd was immediately devirtualized, but this wasn't a great loss as he was out of arrows anyway. Ulrich was badly hurt, with 60 life points left, but Aelita was left completely untouched.

"Right then, I say we get them, Aelita hide somewhere…" Ulrich said. "TRIPLICATE!"

Each of his copies ran up to one hornet, jumped, and destroyed their respective enemy in one hit. "Perfect, three down, two to go." The other two hornets kept themselves busy trying to attack a little dome of ice that Aelita had made to hide in – but not for long. Ulrich now sent one of his copies to deal with the two hornets, while he and the other one went for the megatanks. However, he had a bit of a problem. Since the megatanks were only running round in circles and not attacking, there was no way to kill them.

(Back at the factory, Mia's POV)

Today is so confusing… I get beaten up, fall unconscious and now get taken to a factory with some giant computer and stuff? And who are all these people? There's only one thing I even know of Yumi, and that's that she's my twin sister. I only found that out a week ago… Out of all the girls in the world I must have had the strangest childhood… I was supposedly kidnapped just weeks after my birth. However, just days later my captor died by an unknown cause. I was luckily rescued by some kid. But then, I stayed with her… for surprisingly many years. And just recently had I discovered I had a twin sister, Yumi. We managed to find her, after much deliberation, and since my best friend knew a few rich and certainly generous people, I was lucky enough to get to fly all the way here. Learning French was no problem, as I'd always been interested in languages and whatnot in my childhood.

And now, I was stuck in some room with a supercomputer.

"Hey Yumi… What is all this stuff?"

She faltered, slightly. "Well… it's actually really complicated, but basically, there's this thing called XANA, and he's evil and wants to destroy us. So we go to this place called Lyoko to fight him. And we do that here."

"You're joking, right?"

"No, I'm actually serious. Want me to prove it? The others need some help as it is."

"Sure go ahead why not."

(A/N: Never mind how Yumi knows how to operate the supercomputer. Let's just imagine that Jeremie documented all his programs well. :P )

"Okay, I'm going to have to make you a card. First of all, what clothes do you want to be wearing?"

"Haha that's easy. Same as I'm wearing now of course!"

"Great," She started typing. "Okay next. What weapon do you-"

I interrupted her. "Yumi… I don't fight. I'm a pacifist, remember?"

"Well… Lyoko's a virtual place. You don't actually hurt people there."

"Still, I don't fight."

"Fine have it your way. How about I give you Aelita's powers then? You'll be able to manipulate the terrain, but every time you do you lose 50 life points."

"Go for it."

She types some more. Suddenly something else appeared on the screen; someone's face.

"Yumi, don't do that, it won't work."

"Aelita? How come?"

"Just trust me on this one it won't. XANA is using too much memory right now. You mustn't do anything with the cards until Jeremie is released, or he will be corrupted."

"Released? You mean he's captured somewhere?"

"Yes, he's here on Lyoko, in a Guardian. But there's a problem. The Guardian is surrounded by those two megatanks, and they can't be destroyed because they're not attempting to attack."

(Back on Lyoko)

"Fusion!" Ulrich yelled after killing the two remaining Hornets and freeing Aelita.

"Ulrich," Aelita started, "We have to find a way to get through those megatanks. Jeremie is being held by a Guardian in the middle."

Ulrich ran up to the megatanks, and shoved his sword into their path at an angle. It wasn't much use, though, as it simply grinded on the armour of the megatanks. He took his sword away again. "How are we ever going to get past these if they won't open up?"

"Wait, I think I may have an idea. Be on your guard Ulrich." Aelita said. She closed her eyes, concentrating for a little while. Suddenly, the megatanks opened up, ready to fire. Ulrich quickly killed one of them but was just too late for the other. He was hit, but luckily he survived by a mere ten life points, so he wasn't devirtualized from the attack. He then hurried to kill the other one, too: success.

There was still one final problem remaining. The Guardian was still there, encasing Jeremie, and Aelita was unable to release him as she had already used up her power of creativity.

"So what do we do now?" Ulrich asked.

Aelita paused. "Run round it in circles, really, really fast."

"Okay Odd, what've you done with Aelita…"

"I'm serious. The Guardian may look like an invulnerable fire bubble, but it's actually just a load of charged particles moving round at incredible speeds. You may be able to disrupt them. I don't know why I didn't think of this sooner."

"Well, I'll try it." Ulrich said, running round the Guardian.

"Hey it's doing something! Run faster!"

Eventually, the Guardian changed its shape. It was now much fatter, and a large hole was forming in the top and bottom. Aelita quickly pulled Jeremie out from the middle; after doing so, she started concentrating once again. (A/N: This is not the same as when she uses her creativity – it won't use up life points!) The three of them were devirtualized, and the Guardian exploded.

(Back at the factory)

Aelita and Ulrich carried Jeremie up to the supercomputer room, where Yumi, Mia and Odd were. Aelita quickly took the seat at the computer, and launched the Return to the Past.

* * *

Well that's it! Now get reviewing ;) More reviews means more updates!  



	5. Encounter

Well here it is, the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy it:)

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

Claimer: I own Mia and this fic.

Chapter 5  


It gets boring being the exact same day all the time, doesn't it? Oh well, here we go again.

(Aelita's POV)

I woke up this morning with a different idea in my head. Instead of going to Jeremie's room and arguing with him about the antivirus, I'd just go to Odd's.

When I arrived there, I could hear Ulrich talking to Yumi on his phone. I knocked as soon as he hung up for maximum effect.

"Damn it, can't a guy get any peace in the morning? Hang on a minute." Ulrich's muttered voice said. He quickly pulled on his clothes and opened the door. "Oh, hey Aelita; you know where I'm going so bye." He then walked off. I went into the room and shut the door behind me. Odd was awake this time, as he hadn't had time to fall asleep yet.

"Hey Aelita" he said, sleepily. "You wanted to talk about something?"

"Yea, umm I'm… confused a bit… After what happened yesterday… or today, rather…"

"I know just what you're thinking. You love me, right?"

I blushed, and rolled my eyes uncomfortably. What was my problem with speaking right now?

"Come over here Aelita."

I moved closer to him, and without notice he pulled me right next to him and started kissing me. I was shocked to begin with, but later felt happiness, and returned the kiss.

"Now can you speak?" he said with a grin after we had finished.

"Yea… I love you Odd…" I said with closed eyes.

"I love you too, Aelita" he replied. After I was done being all happy and whatnot, I suddenly opened my eyes and asked him, "Odd… You don't see me as one of the girls that you date for a while and then dump them, do you?"

"Hey come on Aelita, you're special and I know that… Princess, right?" he said with a wink. I smiled at him.

(Yumi's POV)

I walked up the road, quickly finding Ulrich in the same place I saw him last time. Not bothering with the race this time, I simply said to him, "Want to go save Mia again?"

Of course, he replied with a "yes" and smiled.

We got to the tree where Mia was a little later. However this time, the punks weren't there. She was just casually leaning on the tree singing to music.

"Hey Mia, are we here early?" I said.

"Hey sis," She smiled. "Do I sing well?"

"Yea, you're a great singer." I answered. "Now, let's get going before they get here." The three of us walked off.

"So, I guess you'll be joining us at Kadic?"

"Yea, if you hadn't guessed I'm going to live with you as well. Mom and Dad don't actually know about me, yet."

Ulrich interrupted us. "I wonder if your dad will be too paranoid to accept her."

"Eh, we'll see how it goes." I said.

"Hey Yumi, you didn't even introduce me to everyone yet."

"Oh, sorry about that! Well this is Ulrich, my boyfriend. Then there's Jeremie, he's the guy who you haven't seen conscious yet. He's boring these days, spending all his time working on an antivirus for Aelita. She's the one with the pink hair, by the way. And then, there's Odd, Ulrich's roommate, who has apparently gone out with every girl in the school aside from me and Aelita and has yet to get any relationship lasting more than a week."

(A/N: Little does Yumi know… ehehehehe)

(Back at Kadic, Jeremie's POV)

"This doesn't make any sense…" I was talking to myself, pondering over what he had just found on his computer. "Why would there be logs dated in the future on the system? We haven't had a Return to the Past yet! Unless… unless I didn't remember it… I have to go and talk to Aelita about this. Speaking of her, shouldn't she be here by now? Oh well, whatever."

I walked all the way to Aelita's dorm and knocked. No answer. I tried the door; it was locked.

"Okay, this is really strange. Where is she?"

I was on the way back to my dorm, but decided to go to Odd's dorm as well just in case. This time, knocking most certainly did have an effect. The door was quickly answered by Aelita.

"Oh, hi Jeremie," she started, "I was just on my way to errm seeing you, ehehe"

"Aelita, what happened? Did XANA attack or something? It seems there was an RTTP, but I didn't remember anything…"

Aelita looked slightly shocked. "Well yes, he did attack, he possessed you but couldn't get proper control of you; you started running into doors and fainting."

"Maybe that's why I didn't remember it…"

I heard talking from the end of the corridor, and turned my head to see Ulrich, Yumi and some girl walking towards me. On seeing me, they sped up.

"Hey there Jeremie," the unknown girl said to me, "how's Lyoko coming along?" She winked. I froze at the comment.

"Hey relax genius; she's just my twin sister Mia." Yumi stated.

"Yeah, we only got her to say that for a joke." Ulrich added.

"Okay… well since I seem to be missing out on a lot, why don't we all go back to my dorm so you can explain everything?"

(A few hours later, Normal POV)

"And that's exactly what happened." Aelita finished.

"Well, okay." Jeremie started. "Mia, since you already know about everything why don't we make you a card?"

"I already made her one," Yumi said. "It just isn't active at the moment because Aelita told me that XANA was using too much memory holding Jeremie."

"Well then, let's go activate it."

(At the factory)

"Well that's that, you can now go to Lyoko," said Jeremie. "Want to give it a test?"

"Sure, why not?" replied Mia.

"Okay, I'll send you there with Yumi and Aelita so you can try stuff out."

The trio headed for the scanner room. Jeremie started the usual routine.

"Scanner, Yumi. Scanner, Mia. Scanner, Aelita. Transfer, Yumi. Transfer, Mia. Transfer, Aelita." With a last keystroke, he added, "Virtualization."

(In Lyoko, in the desert region)

As usual for a newcomer to Lyoko, Mia landed on her butt. "I am going to have to get used to that… Why can't we just be virtualized standing up?"

"Uh, guys?" Jeremie's voice came from above. "XANA's activated a tower again. It's in the forest region. Get there using the transport tower to your right. I'll send Ulrich and Odd there right now."

* * *

Muahahaha, I love making cliffies. Review for faster updates:D 

By the way, do you think Mia should be in a relationship at all, and if so, who with? Tell me in your reviews please :)


	6. Claws

Oh my god, I can't believe you people! I got no reviews whatsoever for the last chapter! How dare you betray me? Just kidding. Here's another chapter:D

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

Claimer: I do own Mia. I also own the black monster, which will be given a name later on and is certainly NOT a Space Pirate (Metroid) or Kabutops Fossil (Pokémon). :P

* * *

Chapter 6  


"Well, let's go," Yumi said. They headed towards the tower, and soon enough ended up in the forest region. The pulsations were visible, and Ulrich and Odd were appearing right then near to them. The five joined up and headed for the tower.

"You'd better be careful; XANA sent several Krabs and Megatanks to this one." Jeremie warned.

The five continued running, following the pulsations: Ulrich and Odd first, then Mia, Aelita and Yumi behind them. Waiting for them behind a pair of trees was one of XANA's Krabs. It patiently waited for the group to arrive and aimed its laser at Aelita. However, they had just turned a corner so it missed… but instead, hit Mia.

"What the hell was that?" she complained.

"Your first encounter with a monster, that's what."

Mia closed her eyes, and summoned one of her powers. She was soon floating, and wrapped up in a green ball. This attracted the Krab's attention, which now decided to fire another laser at her. Unfortunately for it, the laser bounced straight off of her green shield and killed the Krab.

"Hey nice work, not bad for a pacifist," Odd commented.

She took down the shield. "What was that? I can't hear a thing in here."

"That's a shame because you missed another rare case of Odd using a decent word," Ulrich joked. "Anyway he just said, not bad for a pacifist."

"That's okay. Sure I don't like direct fighting but hey. What I'm really glad of is that it doesn't cost me life points to do that."

"I think we should be moving on now," Aelita interrupted. "XANA has sent the rest of the welcoming committee…"

Three more Krabs appeared, along with five Kankrelats. The Megatanks were nowhere in sight yet.

"I'll stay here with Ulrich and get rid of these monsters. Mia, Odd and Aelita can hurry to the tower." Yumi stated, drawing her fan.

Odd took down two of the Kankrelats with his laser arrows, and Ulrich wasted no time with the nearest Krab. This having cleared the way to the tower, Mia, Odd and Aelita ran along it, while Ulrich and Yumi continued to fight the monsters around them.

"Is that a Megatank?" Mia asked, looking at some giant metal ball.

"Sure is. It's gonna open up and fire at you." Odd answered.

"And there's another one behind it." Aelita added.

Mia thought for a few seconds, and was prepared when the megatank opened up. She ran up to it, brought up her shield and jumped straight into the insides of it.

"What's she doing?" Aelita asked.

"Beats me, but it better be good," Odd said.

The megatank fired, missing Aelita and Odd who were closely watching it, and closed up again. From the join in the middle, green sparks were visible. Eventually, the tank blew up in a huge green explosion.

"Nice fireworks," Odd commented. "Now where did Mia get to?"

Within seconds Mia was back with them. "Right here Odd," she said.

"What happened to the other one?"

"Oh, it died. I must be too fast for these things. It's amazing what you can do without fighting at all."

The trio ran the final stretch towards the tower, which was in sight now. Yumi and Ulrich also caught up with them. But just before they got there…

"What? It deactivated itself?" Aelita said, shocked.

"Okay, XANA must be doing something very weird right now…"

The group were still facing the tower when suddenly a yelp was heard. They turned round to see some big, black monster carrying away Aelita. Another one of these monsters appeared, presumably to fight the group. It was about 1½ times Aelita's height, and certainly looked like a much more intricate creation than XANA's other monsters. It was a humanoid shape, although you could see their joints. Its feet were made up of three curved, spiked prongs – two small ones at the back and a very long one in front. Its arms, legs, body and head were roughly like that of a human, but of course less skin, more metal; the Eye of XANA was visible on its head. It had a long, highly jointed tail, coated with spikes. But most fearful were its hands; they merely consisted of two foot-long spikes: scratching and puncturing being the obvious intention of which.

Odd was the first two speak. "Okay, is that a Space Pirate or a Kabutops Fossil?"

"Odd, you play waaaaaaaay too many videogames," Ulrich responded.

"Oh yea? Well I think XANA's been playing them."

"Uh guys, I think we have someone to save here, so stop joking around…" Yumi commanded. "Jeremie, what're our life points?"

"Ulrich, 60. Yumi, 50. Odd, 80. Mia, 60. I have to warn you that that black thing, whatever it is, has a whole hundred as opposed to the rest of the monsters you fight…"

"Well here comes a fight, you big black hunk of metal!" Odd said, running up to the monster. It turned round to face him.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd fired two arrows at the monster. They were straight in line for its Eye, but the monster was too fast. It covered up its Eye, and the arrows hit its claws. Then it was the monster's turn. It ran up to Odd, and swiped twice. Once with its right hand, once with its left.

Odd was devirtualized.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?" Jeremie's voice came yelling from the sky. "That thing does 40 life points a swipe? It's lost 20 life points from Odd's attack, though…"

"Well, now we know slightly more about it," Yumi said. "We've gotta be careful with these things, that's for sure."

"I think I might have an idea…" Mia said.

"Go ahead, you've certainly dealt with the last two well…"

She ran at the monster like Odd did. But when she caught its attention, she brought up her shield. She now floated in the air, inside it.

"Come and get me," she said, while knowing that no one could actually hear her due to the shield.

It ran up to her, and tried to swipe. It couldn't, thanks to her shield. However, it wasn't going to be stopped so easily. It decided to squeeze her shield instead. Mia realized what it was doing, and somehow flied over into a tree, taking the monster with her. The monster, stunned a little by the impact, released her and she quickly withdrew. Sparks were seen from its claws, similar to the ones from the megatank earlier on. But the monster didn't explode.

"Too bad Mia, it's still got fifty life points left…" Jeremie's voice came.

"Damn it, there's no way I can kill that myself," Mia said. She ran back to the group, which now consisted only of Ulrich, Yumi and herself. "Sorry guys."

"Don't worry about it." Yumi said. "Ulrich, I think we may be able to do something here…"

"What do you want me to do?"

They whispered for a few moments. Luckily the monster was too occupied sitting against its tree doing god knows what to notice. Once they'd finished their plan, they both ran up to it.

On seeing them, it focused on Ulrich, and swiped him. He skilfully blocked the claws with his sword. Yumi threw her fan, aiming for the Eye, but similarly to Odd's attack, it was blocked with the claws. Yumi didn't need Jeremie to tell her that it was now down to thirty.

"Ulrich, your turn now!"

Instinctively, Ulrich brought his sword down on the metallic monster. Again it didn't hit the Eye but it dealt damage. This attack should have killed it, but…

"He's got one life point left!" said Jeremie, sounding extremely surprised.

"What the hell? Thirty minus forty is definitely not one." Ulrich said, equally surprised.

"Well it looks like you're going to have to get it to expose its Eye to finally kill it… WATCH OUT GUYS!"

While they had been talking it had come out of its post-attack stunning, and this time attacked them with its tail, devirtualizing them both.

"Oh my god I don't believe it," Jeremie said. "His tail does SEVENTY life points of damage!"

"Okay, I think you have lived long enough," interrupted Mia, who was running back to the scene, shield up and all. "Time for plan B."

"Watch out Mia, that guy's dangerous" Jeremie warned her.

"Oh don't worry about me; I know exactly what to do now."

She then dashed straight for its head, dodging the claws with immense speed. This time, the sparks came from its Eye. It finally exploded.

Seconds later, a similar explosion was heard above her, in the tree, followed by a scream that was easily identified as Aelita's. Mia quickly removed her shield and caught her. "You okay?"

"That thing was really, really painful…"

"Well, since you're all fine and dandy now, I'll just be devirtualizing you…" Jeremie said to them. They were successfully devirtualized, and a Return to the Past wasn't necessary here. (A/N: More importantly, I want to not have to write about Saturday all the time.)

* * *

Now review, people! I swear, I won't post another chapter until I get at least 12 reviews total! 


	7. Peace

So I broke my word, and didn't wait for 12 reviews. Well... I wanted to put this one up anyway. Longest chapter ever! Over 1700 words! Damn, I feel good.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko. If I did, it would be much worse, no thanks to my imagination... xD

Claimer: I do own Mia, and I do own the Scyther. Don't you dare steal. If any of you are lucky enough to have a beta of Spore, feel free to make one and see how it performs -shot-

* * *

Chapter 7

(Sunday, Jeremie's POV)

I woke up nice and early in my dorm, as usual.

Wait, I don't remember going to bed last night… and why am I in my day clothes?

Anyway, whatever. I got out of bed, went straight to my computer and took a look through XANA's files. I was trying to find that black monster that we saw yesterday. After boringly glancing at a few of them, I noticed an entry in the entity database that I hadn't seen before. It was called "scyther". Hmm, I wonder… could this be the new monster? I clicked on it. Sure enough, there was all the data for the monster…

I heard a knocking from the door, and told whoever it was to come in.

"Hey Jeremie, are you coming down for breakfast today?" I heard Aelita say to me.

An annoyingly loud groan from my stomach answered that question. I hadn't eaten in god knows how long. "Well, okay. I guess I can do this later." I locked my dorm, and walked to breakfast with Aelita.

"Hey Aelita, I really want to apologize about the whole antivirus thing, I guess I just got too caught up in it or something…"

"Listen, don't worry about it. I should have just let you work on it anyway; I was being inconsiderate of the rest of us, especially with all these recent XANA attacks."

"Well… okay…"

(In the cafeteria, Ulrich's POV)

No sooner had I walked into the room with Odd had he dashed across the room at the sight of some decent food.

"Oh my god, they have American breakfasts? Wow, for once I can't be all hating of school food!"

"Calm down Odd… Oh well, at least it woke him up," I said, while walking rather more calmly to get my food. By the time I sat down, next to Odd who was by the window, Jeremie and Aelita arrived. They sat opposite us.

"Hey guys, I found that monster this morning. Apparently it's called a Scyther." Jeremie told us.

"Trust XANA to give it an obvious name." I joked.

"Yea, well you can also trust XANA to give it a stupidly large amount of strength." Odd added.

"Anyway, there's something really important I need to tell you a-"

"Oh hello Ulrich dear," came the overly recognisable voice of an overly annoying girl.

"What do you want Sissi" I replied in a monotone.

"Oh, just for you to go to the movies with me today."

"Really? You know what I'd love to!" I said, faking a much happier voice.

I paused. "Hang on, did I hear you correctly? I thought you said you wanted me to go to the movies with Yumi today."

"Ha ha very funny Ulrich," Sissi said, scowling, and promptly leaving the area.

After having a good laugh, Odd was the first to speak. "That has got to be one of your best Sissi jokes ever."

"So anyway, as I was saying, there's something important I need to tell you about this monster. The bad news is that XANA coded this Scyther thing so that it would never go lower than one life point unless it was hit in the Eye. The good news is that whenever one of them is killed, any others are destroyed at the same time."

"That explains what happened to the one that was holding me up that tree," Aelita responded. "But why would he make them do that?"

Jeremie shrugged. "Only thing I can think of is that such an intricate entity takes up too much memory, so he compensated for it."

(Odd's POV)

By this time we had all finished eating.

"Well, I'm going to go and study that Scyther some more," Jeremie said, walking off.

"Eh, I need to do a report for tomorrow, so I'll be in my dorm all day…" Ulrich said, and also walked off.

So now it was just me and Aelita left sitting at the table. I looked at her, and blinked.

"Race you to my dorm!" she said suddenly.

"You're on." I replied.

I easily managed to win this one. Anyway, when we got there, we went in and sat down.

"Looks like you win the bet, Odd," she said.

"Huh?"

"You know; the whole Jeremie thing?"

"Ah yes…" I said, remembering it.

Flashback

Jeremie was planning to spend all night trying to find that new monster, with no success whatsoever. After yet another argument, Aelita came to me to ask how we could possibly get Jeremie to stop making himself tired and annoying the hell out of everyone. I came up with the unoriginal solution of sleeping pills.

"Sure that'll make him sleep, but I doubt it's going to improve his mood at all!" Aelita told me.

I challenged her. "You looking for a bet?"

"Depends what it is," she said playfully.

"Tell you what, if I win, you make out with me in front of Jeremie."

"And if I win, you make out with Mia in front of Yumi," she responded.

"You got it." I said.

End Flashback

"Well, is this going to be fun, or is this going to be even more fun?" I said, making no sense whatsoever as usual.

"I think this is going to be embarrassing. AND fun."

We had a good laugh at that, and then planned what we were going to do. Minutes later, we were outside Jeremie's room.

(Aelita's POV)

"Go for it," Odd said. I let myself in without knocking, leaving the door open. Jeremie was so busy he didn't even notice me.

"Hello Jeremie," I said in my trademark cheery voice. He turned round quickly.

"Oh, hey Aelita. Want to hear about what I found on the Scyther?"

Before I could answer, and with perfect timing, Odd ran into the room, and announced: "Sorry but I think that can wait."

I turned round. "How come?" I asked, smiling.

"How about this for a reason?" he said, and jumped at me. We ended up on the bed, kissing. Jeremie was staring at us. If he wasn't sitting down I'm sure he would have fallen over from the shock.

"That was nice Odd," I said, when we broke apart.

"Aelita…" was Jeremie's only word, before we ran off, laughing. I still felt a bit guilty about all that though. But hey, it's all good.

(Later, at Yumi's house)

-RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING-

"I'll get it." Yumi promptly got up to answer the door, leaving Mia to sit on the couch channel-hopping. "Oh hey guys, you're here!" she said as she saw her friends Ulrich, Odd and Aelita arrive. They wasted no time coming in, and Ulrich was the first to drop down on the couch.

"That damn report was way too much work…" he said, acting exhausted.

"Hey Ulrich, don't start the party with schoolwork," Odd said. "It is party time, right?" He eyed his wrist jokingly as if he were checking the time.

"Yea, it sure is. It's great how dad's letting us do this more often," Mia said.

"Well in that case, what're we gonna get out first – the food, movies or dance pads?" Odd said.

"Dance pads?" Ulrich asked. "Since when did we have dance pads?"

"Since Aelita made them. We got totally addicted earlier."

"So that's what's in that huge bag of yours?" Yumi said.

"Yep," Aelita replied, taking off the bag. "Ulrich was way too busy ranting about how annoying his report was that he never even noticed!"

"Eh, I can see he's had a tiresome day today. But we can fix that," Yumi said, lifted Ulrich's chin up and smiled, "can't we?"

Ulrich finally gave in and smiled. "Sure. So who's going first?"

"How about you two?" Aelita said, indicating the twins. "We can see who's the better sister!" She winked.

"Yea, go for it," Odd said. They were about to set the game up when-

"RING RING RING RING RING RING RING, BANANA PHONE!"

"Okay, was that really necessary?" Ulrich said.

"Sure, what idiot doesn't have the banana phone as their ringtone?" Odd said, and answered it.

"Ulrich, is that you?" Jeremie's voice came from the phone.

"No Einstein, it isn't, are you suffering memory loss now or what?"

"Shut up Odd," Jeremie said, annoyed, and hung up. A few seconds later a more reasonable ringtone was heard.

"You might wanna go elsewhere Ulrich, Jeremie's reaaaaaaaally annoyed today," Odd told him. Ulrich took his advice, and went into the back room to take the call.

"So how're you doing?" Odd asked the girls, who were now enjoying themselves playing DDR (Aelita was watching).

"Great," Yumi replied. "We're pretty much even right now."

"You should try it with sugar," Odd said, "it makes it way more fun."

"Yea, sugar's your solution to everything isn't it Odd?" Aelita said.

"You want to play against me?" Mia asked him.

"What, on sugar?"

She looked round at the others. "Sure."

(Ulrich's POV)

"SHE WHAT?" I practically screamed into the phone.

"You heard me correctly, she just came into my room and made out with Odd right there and then."

I took a moment to calm down. "Well on second thought, I can see why she did that."

"Really?"

"Yea, you never really cared about her properly… You only went to the effort you did because you were obsessed with her… and once you materialized her, she realized the difference between friendship and true love."

I heard silence for a short while, and then he hung up. Oh well, let's go enjoy the show.

(Normal POV)

"ah… Ok you win Mia…" Odd said, exhausted. "I just can't do 21 songs in a row on heavy mode…"

"Hehehe, now, I'm truly awesome, go on, say it!"

"Okay, you're truly awesome."

In what seemed like two seconds, Aelita had returned Odd to his feet, and then jumped onto his shoulders. "Aww, Odd, how could you lose to a rival like that?"

She didn't wait for an answer. Just as quickly as before, she jumped back down again and now had Odd on her shoulders. Still on sugar high, she ran round the room.

Yumi looked at this scene, and then at her sister, and finally at Ulrich coming in the doorway. She quickly ran round to him, and ended up knocking him into Aelita and Odd, and they all landed in a heap. Now Mia, of course, wasn't just standing there, but decided to get all this on camera.

* * *

Wow, no XANA. But things sure are heating up with Jeremie here. What's he gonna do? Review to find out faster:D 


	8. Find

Wooooooot! I'm on a roll. Here's the next chapters. Thanks for reviewing guys! Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

Claimer: I own Mia, Kyle, AND the Scyther. Yay for building that list up. -shot-

* * *

Chapter 8  


(Monday morning, normal POV)

Ulrich, Odd and Aelita were already sat down (not to mention eating) at their favourite table in the cafeteria by the time Yumi and Mia arrived.

"Damn I wish they would serve Sunday food all the time," Odd said.

"You know for once I actually agree with you," Ulrich said. "And by the way, don't go piling on me like last night again, keep the sugar to yourself."

"Hmm so why isn't Jeremie here yet?" Yumi asked, sitting down.

"You don't know?" Ulrich asked her, rhetorically.

"If I did I wouldn't be asking…"

"Well why not ask Odd, I'm sure he would know."

"Yea, we totally threw everything in his face," Odd said. "It was quite funny actually. You guys should've seen it."

"So what happened?" Mia asked.

"Eh, we kissed," he replied, with a trademark grin.

"You did what?" Yumi said, looking shocked.

"Could've told you two myself," Ulrich stated, "if you hadn't been on sugar last night."

Just then, a drawn-out scream was heard from the end of the cafeteria. Practically everyone dropped whatever they were holding and froze in place.

Aelita was the first to speak. "It's XANA; I can feel it…"

"Great… You guys get to the factory." Ulrich said. "I'll get Jeremie."

He got up, and turned around only to see Jeremie standing in front of him. "I wouldn't bother if I were you."

"What are you doing Jeremie, we have to go fight XANA, you know…"

"Well you know what? XANA is going to be gone in ten minutes."

"What? How come?"

"Oh, I just told it to self-destruct."

"But doesn't that mean that-"

"Aelita will die. But why save one person when you could do the whole world a favour instead?"

"Whatever. We gotta go save Aelita."

"Fine, have it your way." He went over to get his breakfast, without a care whatsoever for the others.

"Damnit, I can't believe he would do that. Anyway, let's go to the factory already."

(A little later, at the factory)

"Aelita, you've got three minutes," Ulrich said as she sat down at the computer.

"That's okay," she replied. "You four should get to Lyoko to get rid of any monsters that might be there while I get rid of the self-destruct program. Then I'll virtualize myself and deactivate the tower."

The four arrived in the scanner room.

"I'll go last," Yumi said, and the other three went into the scanners.

Aelita's voice was heard from the loudspeakers. "Transfer, Odd. Transfer, Ulrich. Transfer, Mia. Scanner, Odd." Yumi got into the scanner that Odd had used. "Transfer, Yumi. Scanner, Ulrich. Scanner, Mia. Scanner, Yumi. Virtualization."

(On Lyoko)

The four landed simultaneously in the desert region. This time, Mia was more prepared, and made a decent landing.

"Wow, XANA's made it easy for us this time. The tower's right over there." Yumi pointed to a tower glowing red in the distance. "But we can't do anything without Aelita."

"So where are the monsters?" Ulrich said.

Mia used her super speed to survey the area. "Can't see any," she concluded.

"Hmm, now why would XANA send no monsters? Maybe it's because Aelita isn't here…"

"Or maybe he's just busy with other things right now," Odd said.

"Hey what's that noise?" Yumi said.

"Sounds like fighting?"

"Let's go check it out."

They ran off in the direction of the noise, which was coming from behind the tower.

(At the factory)

Aelita started searching for signs of a shutdown straight away. She had only three minutes, and Jeremie was clever so he wouldn't leave a giveaway sign.

After a minute, she found a reference to a unique error in XANA's code. "That's weird. This must be what Jeremie is using to shut down XANA… hmm…" Aelita spoke to herself as she worked.

"Got it!" she said, and changed a single byte of code. "Hey guys, I fixed the shutdown. I'm going to virtualize myself now." She started up the virtualization program and went down to the scanner room.

"Transfer, Aelita. Scanner, Aelita. Virtualization."

(On Lyoko)

Aelita landed with the rest of the gang.

"Hey, why are you all going away from the tower?" she asked them.

"We heard noise from over here," Yumi said. She was correct; the noise was getting louder.

"I'll go deactivate the tower," Aelita said, "since there's nothing in the way. You can check out that noise without me." She headed back for the tower.

Suddenly, they turned a blind corner and saw a Scyther holding something that looked human. The Scyther however was just standing there.

As they ran further towards the Scyther, they realized it was indeed a human that it was holding. It noticed them, however, and pinned its captive against the wall with one of its foot-long claws, which were apparently removable.

"I have an idea," Ulrich said. "Odd, we'll keep that thing busy. The girls can go and find out who that is."

"Gotcha," Mia said, and they split up.

Yumi and Mia approached whoever it was that was pinned against the wall. It was a boy their age with blonde hair, dressed in dark blue. (A/N: So I like my short descriptions; who cares. You get the picture. :P )

"Hey, are you okay?" Yumi asked.

The boy opened his eyes. "Enemies of XANA, you can call me Kyle."

"Nice to know you're on our side," Mia said, "because I'd hate to have to kill you. You're hawt."

"Save the witty comments for later would you?" Yumi said.

"Yeah sure just having some fun," Mia said, and proceeded to remove the claw that was attaching Kyle to the wall.

"So anyway, what brings you here?"

"I've been here for as long as I can remember," he said, "I was put here by Franz Hopper with Aelita. I'm her brother."

"Who's Franz Hopper?" Mia asked.

"Aelita's father." Yumi said. "He used to teach at Kadic, and he was the one that originally created XANA and Lyoko as a virtual paradise, but he abandoned it and XANA got a virus. And then, he went missing."

"So how come nobody has seen you before, if you've been here all the time?" Mia asked him.

"Nobody came to find me," he said, "not even Aelita."

"But now, we did."

"Correct. And I must give you this."

He produced a CD from somewhere in his clothes, and gave it to Mia. "This is your only hope for reversing XANA's corruption. Do not lose it or break it; if you make a copy of it, the copy will not work. Guard it with your life. It will only work on the computer owned by the one who deserted you. That is all I have to say."

"Cryptic huh," Mia said.

"Can't you come back with us? I mean, like Aelita did?" Yumi asked.

"Aelita was materialized. I have not been. So I cannot come with you."

"Well, we might as well go then," Yumi said.

(In the factory)

Aelita, who had successfully deactivated the tower and returned to the factory, devirtualized the others. As usual, they returned to the past.

* * *

Okay short chapter I know, but it was necessary. Whatever. I'm actually getting onto the proper plot at last. Review now anyway. 

also: I've never seen season 2 (damn british TV), so correct me if anything I said about Hopper was wrong ;)


	9. Sphere

Hey everyone! I'm back again with another chapter of WTJB! Yet again, this is the longest chapter so far - 2,242 words!

Disclaimer: If I owned Code Lyoko, there wouldn't be French names in the credits. Does that answer your question?

Claimer: I own Mia, Kyle and the Scyther.  


* * *

Chapter 9  


(Monday morning again, normal POV)

As before, the gang was sitting at the table, excluding Jeremie.

"I wonder what all that stuff was about on Lyoko..." Mia said.

"Simple really," Yumi said to her. "We have to get Jeremie's laptop and put that CD in it."

"Trouble is, Jeremie doesn't really like us any more," Odd said.

"Maybe what we did wasn't worth it," Aelita said, looking worried.

"Well whatever you did," Ulrich said in his usual boring but very truthful voice, "it's done now. So get over it, and stop wasting time."

Odd looked at Mia, who was sitting opposite him. She was staring at the ceiling. Odd waved his hand in front of her face, and she didn't respond. "Hey, what's wrong with her?" he said.

Yumi prodded her sister, who promptly came out of her daydreaming and back to reality.

"Huh what now?" Mia said, confused.

"You just zoned out for awhile there. What happened?"

"Oh, I was just thinking about... stuff..."

Odd raised his eyebrows and looked at Yumi.

"I think she means Kyle," she said.

"Who's Kyle?" Odd said.

"Aelita's brother."

"I have a brother!" Aelita half-asked, half-exclaimed, almost jumping out of her chair.

"Yes, you do. He gave us that CD we told you about earlier."

Suddenly, the bell rang, signalling that breakfast was over. Everyone apart from Mia had finished, so she just dumped her food. The five went to their lessons.

(First lesson, Aelita's POV)

"Okay, you're going to be running cross country now," Jim said to his PE class, which unfortunately included me, Odd, Ulrich and Jeremie. We usually run in a group, but today, I decided to run off ahead of the others. Odd was the first one to catch up with me.

"Hey," he said, "where're you off to?"

Ulrich quickly came after him, as he certainly didn't want to break his perfect record of being faster than Odd.

Jeremie, however, was the slowest of us, and got left behind.

"So why did you run off, Aelita?" Ulrich asked me.

"I think she wanted to get rid of Jeremie." Odd replied.

"Odd..." I started.

"Yes Aelita?"

"You think going out with me is making you more intelligent? Because you just thought correctly."

The boys laughed at this. We carried on running, completely forgetting about Jeremie.

"So, what're the bets for the time of XANA's next attack?" Odd asked.

"Since when did we bet on-" Ulrich said, but got interrupted as he fell over an annoyingly protruding rock.

But it wasn't really a rock...

"Dude, what is that thing?" Ulrich said, getting up and looking at the rock. He managed to remove it from the ground, and showed it to me and Odd, as we had now stopped running. The thing was covered in dirt so at first it didn't look like anything special. However, we recognized a familiar symbol on its face.

"Look, it's the XANA symbol," I said.

Ulrich rubbed some of the dirt off of the rock, revealing a much smoother, shinier spherical object.

"You think we should keep it?" Ulrich asked.

"Of course," I said, "if it has the XANA symbol on it, it's got to have something to do with XANA!"

"Well we'd better get moving again," Odd said.

"Yea, otherwise Jim might catch us." Ulrich added.

"Or Jeremie." I said. "And he might take the ball away."

(End of first lesson, Yumi's POV)

I was walking out of my math class, heading the other side of school for history. Boring day this. Or at least, until Aelita suddenly came by.

"Hey, aren't you meant to be in PE?" (A/N: Assume their PE lesson takes two periods... that's how it is in my school and it's certainly useful for the storyline ;) )

"Yes, but I have to give you this," Aelita said, "or it might get stolen by Jim."

Aelita handed me the XANA symbol sphere, which was about the size of a soccer ball. "What is this?" I asked her.

"I don't know. We found it while running. Just keep it somewhere safe. Oh, here's Jeremie's other dorm key. Try and get to his laptop. Anyway, I've got to go now so I don't get caught by Jim."

And with that, she ran off again.

I stuffed the strange sphere into my bag, and carried on to my history class.

(Lunchtime, Yumi's POV)

As soon as we were let out of the classroom, I went straight to Jeremie's dorm, unlocked it with Aelita's key (good job nobody was in there) and went in. I switched on his laptop, and soon I was asked for a password. I tried "Aelita", but that failed, so I tried "Lyoko", but that failed as well. While I was thinking about the password, Aelita came into the room. She told me to try "Hopper", so I did, and it worked, surprisingly enough.

I put the CD in, and it loaded.

"It's not a video or anything?" I said as a program filled with unintelligible symbols appeared on the screen. I was expecting it to instruct us further.

"Look! The sphere is glowing!" Aelita said, as she suddenly noticed that light was radiating from my bag. I removed the sphere and held it in front of me, and saw that one of the symbols on the screen was also glowing. I started typing some commands, curious to see what this was about.

Just then, the door opened, and Jeremie walked in, spotting Aelita before anything else, luckily for me.

(Aelita's POV)

"Aelita! You..." he started.

"Jeremie... you should calm down..." I made sure to take his attention for as long as possible, so that Yumi could continue.

"You should let me destroy XANA."

"And you should stop trying to! Why can't you just stay out of the way if you don't want anything to do with us any more?"

"Aelita... I sacrificed everything for you... But you are nothing compared to the world..."

"Look, nobody ever said we were going out. I'd say it's your fault you got into this mess."

"Aelita..."

"Come on, we're going."

"What? Where to?"

"The factory."

Dragging Jeremie out of the school was no big deal, considering my physical skill, and his lack of such.

(At the factory, Aelita's POV)

"What's your idea with this, anyway?" Jeremie asked me.

I started up the virtualization program, and headed for the scanners. After pushing Jeremie into one, I stepped into another and waited.

(Meanwhile, Yumi's POV)

"Wow... this sphere is a part of XANA?"

"Correct." Kyle was speaking through the computer. "If XANA gets it back, he will get remarkably stronger. Franz Hopper created the spheres as a failsafe in case anything went wrong with XANA."

"So why is XANA still able to harm us?"

"Without the spheres, XANA's powers are limited. But only I can completely stop him. For several years after XANA's creation, and our imprisonment on Lyoko, I held the spheres. But they suddenly disappeared from Lyoko. They must have been rematerialized in the real world. If you bring me the spheres, I can stop XANA, but I must stay in Lyoko to do so."

"And how do I know you're not XANA?"

"It's impossible to prove that. I rely merely on your trust."

"Fine. I'll ask the others."

(Lyoko)

(A/N: I watched the entire Season 2 in one day. Therefore, tarantulas, mantas and creepers all exist through a plot hole. Carthage and the Scyphozoa may or may not be worked into the plot somehow. The vehicles will not exist at all, because although they look really cool, they make Lyoko battles more boring IMO.)

"Aelita..." Jeremie began. "Why did you have to bring me here?"

"I wanted to talk to you away from anyone else."

"What's there to talk about?"

"It's you Jeremie. How can you just suddenly turn your backs on all of us like this? Do you realize you intend to destroy me simply because I'm not in love with you?"

Jeremie turned his head away from Aelita.

"I know you're angry with me Jeremie. But you're going too far."

"Then maybe you shouldn't have deceived me ever since I met you."

"Deceived you? It's not my fault that you can't figure out what love is."

Then there was silence. However, it was short-lived, as the unmistakable buzzing of hornets came into earshot.

(Yumi's POV)

I walked through the school to the cafeteria, knowing that Mia, Ulrich and Odd would be here. When I got there, I told them about the sphere and what Kyle had said.

"How could you possibly think Kyle is XANA?" Mia said quickly, before shoving more food in her mouth. I wouldn't blame her; she _did_ spend all of breakfast dreaming, after all.

"More like, how could you think he is, when you're so in love with him?" I laughed to myself slightly after saying this.

"Hey! I said he was hot. I never said I was in love with him!" Mia joked.

"Really," Odd said. "I think he was telling the truth. I'd give him the things if we want to stop XANA. I mean, why else would one be lying in the middle of the track?"

Ulrich wasn't looking too happy. "Well I think he is. The whole thing sounds dubious to me. I'd say it's just another one of XANA's plans."

"Well, we'll go to the factory as soon as we've finished lunch."

Mia suddenly yelped. "What the hell? Get off my foot you stupid dog!" she shouted while kicking her foot at mid-air. I looked down, and saw Kiwi attached to her foot.

"Kiwi!" Odd got up from his seat and walked over to his dog. "What's going on?"

The dog just carried on trying to gnaw off Mia's foot. "Looks like XANA," I said, noticing the symbol in Kiwi's eyes.

"XANA must be running out of ideas by now." Odd said. "Come on, let's go to Lyoko."

"I'll stay here," Mia said. "No good letting a rogue dog run around the school unwatched. XANA must have possessed it for a reason."

(At the factory, Yumi's POV)

"Okay, you two head for the scanners." I said to Ulrich and Odd, who did so.

"Aelita, are you there?" I spoke into the computer. I glanced at the holomap, and noticed Aelita was indeed there, in the desert sector. Jeremie was also there... and unfortunately for them, so were a group of three hornets.

"Aelita! I'm going to virtualize Ulrich and Odd. Can you see the activated tower anywhere?"

"Yes, it's in the distance over there."

"Okay." I started up the virtualization program. "Transfer, Ulrich. Transfer, Odd. Scanner, Ulrich. Scanner, Odd. Virtualization!"

(Lyoko, Odd's POV)

"Happy to see me?" I asked, rhetorically. Aelita smiled and turned to face me. Jeremie just stayed sat down, sulking. What is he doing here, anyway?

"You go ahead with Ulrich. I'll take care of the hornets. Laser Arrow!" I fired a couple of arrows, which both missed. The hornets began firing at me, so I quickly flipped out of the way, and fired more arrows, this time taking down two of the three hornets. The last hornet flew off after Ulrich and Aelita.

I glanced at Jeremie, who hadn't moved. "You can't stay here Jeremie. You'll just get attacked by XANA!"

"Go away Odd," he said. "You're the last person I want to see right now."

"Whatever, but don't blame me if you get killed..." I ran off after Ulrich and Aelita, who were being attacked by two Tarantulas.

"Now do I hate those things or what?" I said to no-one in particular. I shrugged, and was about to carry on when I suddenly heard Jeremie scream from behind me. I turned round just in time to see a Scyther grabbing him.

And then, it walked straight to the edge of the plateau.

And then, it dropped him.

"Hey! Yumi!" I shouted. "Can you see Jeremie anywhere?"

"No, I wasn't following him. Why?"

"I think XANA just dropped him into the Digital Void..."

"He what?" Yumi practically screamed. "Oh my god... I can't see him anywhere, I think he's gone..."

"Oh well, no point wasting time with that." I said, running back to Ulrich and Aelita – and the Tarantulas – as the Scyther had just calmly walked off after its attack. Maybe XANA really does have a problem with using them too much.

(Ulrich's POV)

"Damnit!" I said as I deflected the never-ending laser blasts. "As far as buying time is concerned, these guys have to be the most annoying!"

"You got that right," Aelita said, as she jumped between some rocks.

Suddenly, the Tarantulas exploded. "Need any help guys?" Odd yelled from far behind us.

"Thanks Odd," I said.

"The tower's just up ahead," Aelita said, running towards it. But just before she reached it, two Krabs stepped out from behind the tower.

"Now what?" I said, but didn't waste any time. "Triplicate!"

My copies ran straight for the Krabs on either side. I ran down the middle. The Krab on the left fired at one copy, which disappeared, and I jumped on it before it could recharge its laser, killing it. The Krab on the right destroyed the other copy of me, and shot at me straight after. I fell down, temporarily stunned.

"Ulrich!" Aelita screamed. The Krab then charged up its laser again to fire at her. But just before it did, it exploded. Odd had once again saved us.

"Well, I'd better go deactivate that tower," Aelita said, and did so.

* * *

Triple cliffy! What happened to Mia? What will happen with Kyle and the sphere? Is Jeremie dead? It's review time anyway. I'd like to know particularly whether you think it would be a good idea to kill off Jeremie, or to make him mysteriously come back later. 


	10. Carthage

Yay! It's me again! With another chapter of WTJB! And according to the most awesome person in the whole world (i.e. me, no, just kidding, I mean Sara :)), it just gets better and better!

Oh, and the line button in the editor works again. Way. Now to bore you with the usual two lines of stuff.

Disclaimer: If I owned Code Lyoko, it would air on Toonami UK at the same time it does in America... which it obviously doesn't.

Claimer: I own Mia, Kyle and the Scyther.

* * *

Chapter 10

(Jeremie's dorm, after school)

The group were sitting around the room: Odd and Aelita on one side, and Ulrich, Yumi and Mia on the other.

"So... any ideas on what we're going to do without Jeremie?" Ulrich broke the silence.

"Well, there isn't much problem with Lyoko. Aelita and I can both use the supercomputer pretty well," Yumi answered.

"But the real problem is how we explain this to everyone else," Odd said. "And we don't know if he's really gone, or just... missing."

"All we can really do is take it as it comes," Mia said. "There's no way we can fool people into thinking he's still here."

"I... I'm still really sad about this," Aelita said. "It's my fault that this happened."

Odd comforted her. "No it isn't. It's not your fault that Jeremie was being so stubborn."

"But I took him to Lyoko."

"But you didn't kill him. XANA did."

The group sat silently once again for a few minutes. Yumi finally spoke, telling Aelita about the possibility that Kyle was XANA.

"No. He can't be. He's supposed to be my brother, right?" Aelita replied. "I have no memory of what happened before I was virtualized... but I think we should trust him."

"Well you heard it," Odd said enthusiastically. "3 votes to 1 says yes. Let's go and give the sphere to Kyle!"

"We should all go, in case there's a problem," Ulrich said, and the group left the room. Aelita walked out last and locked the door.

(At the factory)

"I've found Kyle. He's in the passage tower in the mountain sector. I'll virtualize you nearby," Aelita said from the supercomputer room. "Ulrich and Odd, you go first."

They stepped into the scanners.

"Transfer, Ulrich. Transfer, Odd. Scanner, Ulrich, Scanner, Odd. Virtualization."

After the scanner doors opened once again, Yumi and Mia stepped in, with Yumi holding the sphere.

"I'll stay here to warn you of any monsters or anything," Aelita informed them. "Transfer, Yumi. Transfer, Mia. Scanner, Yumi. Scanner, Mia. Virtualization."

(On Lyoko)

The four fell to the ground as usual. Yumi held the sphere, being careful not to drop it.

"Okay, Yumi, get to the tower."

The tower was in plain sight, so she ran to it straight away. The others stood around, watching for any monsters.

(Inside the tower, Yumi's POV)

Kyle was sitting on the floor inside the tower, meditating. He soon stopped and looked at me.

"I see you brought the sphere." I gave it to him as he said this.

"Yeah, so, what exactly are you going to do with it?"

"I need to take it to Carthage, and activate it."

(A/N: Unlike in the official Season 2, they don't know about Carthage yet.)

"What's that?"

"It's the heart of Lyoko. I can control XANA from there, but only with the spheres. But I have not gone there since the spheres disappeared, as I am unable to fight. I'll need protection to get there."

"That's not a problem. Everyone's here."

Kyle got up, and we walked out of the tower.

There were still no monsters around. I wonder why XANA is being so quiet...

"Hey guys," I said to the others. "Kyle says he needs to get to a place called Carthage to activate the sphere and control XANA. He wants us to help him get there."

"No problem," Odd said. "I was getting kinda bored."

"Come on," Kyle said. "Follow me." He ran off, and we followed him.

"Guys, you've got trouble," Aelita said. "XANA's sent some monsters. Six Blocks, to be precise."

"Alright, we see them," Ulrich said. He charged at one of the blocks, hitting it perfectly. "One down, five to go."

Almost before he finished, Odd shot a couple of arrows, and both hit their targets. "You mean three down, three to go," he said with a grin.

"Wow, you're getting better Odd," Ulrich said, but was rather careless and got hit by a surviving Block.

"You're down twenty life points, Ulrich," Aelita said. "Watch out! Two Krabs are headed your way."

As the Krabs came into sight, they immediately started firing. After a couple of missed shots, one hit Kyle. He screamed as he hadn't felt this pain ever before. Mia ran in front of him and brought up her shield just in time to protect an otherwise fatal second hit from the Krab. The laser bounced off, hitting the Krab dead on and destroying it. Yumi took out the other Krab with her fan, and Mia released her shield.

"Thanks for that, Mia..." Kyle started, hesitantly.

"No problem," she replied.

"We should split up," Yumi said. "Odd and Ulrich can stay here and clean up, and we'll take Kyle to wherever he needs to be."

Kyle led the way of course, and the Japanese twins followed close behind.

(A/N: Carthage is different here to how it is in the TV show.)

"So, any idea how far this place is?" Mia asked.

"Probably not far now," Kyle said. "In here." He walked into a tunnel in the mountain.

"How strange that XANA isn't sending more monsters for us..." Yumi thought aloud.

After a minute or so more of walking through the tunnel, they eventually got to what looked like a dead end. Before anyone could question why they were there, Kyle placed his hand on the "wall" and shut his eyes. A few seconds later, the "wall" split open, revealing a blinding white light.

"Come in," he said to the girls. They walked into the light. The next thing they saw were blue and white semitransparent walls of binary code all around them.

(Mia's POV)

Wow, this is weird. I mean, I've only been in Lyoko a few days, but this Carthage place is completely different. Nothing but blue and white, and everything's so blocky. And if that wasn't enough, we've just been ejected from some big tube with ones and zeros on the sides.

"Aelita, can you see us on the screen?" Kyle called out.

"I was following you," she replied, "but you suddenly disappeared. What happened?"

"We just went into Carthage..."

"Oh... well, there's no maps or anything for that sector. I'll run a search for you, but it may take some time."

"Curses," Kyle said. "We'll have to find our own way for now. If we carry on going this way we should get to the Heart of Lyoko."

After a short time of walking around, XANA noticed us, and sent six creepers from small gaps in the walls.

"Look! Monsters!" Yumi said.

"Well, there's too many of them for us. We'd better run for it," I said.

"Come on, this way!" Kyle said, and ran off around a corner. Yumi and I followed, being careful to avoid the creepers' lasers.

After taking a few more turns, we ran into three more creepers.

"Can't go that way," Kyle said again, changing direction. Yumi threw her fan at the creepers, killing one of them. Suddenly, I heard a scream from Kyle's direction, and turned round to see him being held up by the Scyphozoa.

"What the hell is that?" I said.

"Looks like trouble," Yumi said, but before she could throw her fan, she was hit by a creeper again, and devirtualized.

"Yumi!" I turned round to the creepers, bringing up my shield. As usual, the monsters stupidly fired at me, and got hit back by their own lasers. Now that those are out of the way, I turned back to where the Scyphozoa was. But it had left and was out of sight. Kyle had been dropped to the ground.

I ran over to him. "Kyle, are you alright?" I bent down over him. Suddenly, he opened his eyes... and the symbol of XANA was right there in them! I pinned him down, shouting his name.

His eyes briefly went back to normal. "Mia... what..." he started, but didn't have time to say much, as he got back his mutated eyes, and overpowered my pinning him down, throwing me against the wall. Then he ran off. By the time I got up, I had no idea where he went.

(In the factory, Yumi's POV)

"Hey Aelita," I greeted her at the supercomputer, after arriving there. "How's the search going?"

"I just found them!" Aelita replied. "Mia, I found you and Kyle. What's going on there? Why aren't you with him?"

"He looks possessed," Mia replied. "I don't know where he is. Can you guide me?"

"Sure." She continued, giving her directions. "That doesn't sound good though. What if XANA uses Kyle to use the sphere for his own good?"

"I have no idea," I said. XANA doesn't possess people for the fun of it. He obviously needs that sphere.

(Mia's POV)

After several minutes of following Aelita's directions as fast as I could, I finally caught up with Kyle. He was in the middle of a big room, just standing and holding the sphere and doing absolutely nothing. I ran over to him, but he pushed me aside, and I fell down. I got up again and did my trademark shield dash, knocking him over, and he dropped the sphere as his eyes went back to normal once again.

"Something's not right... What happened to me?" he said.

"You were possessed by XANA," I replied, hoping he'd stay out of this possessed state this time.

"But... how are you..." He never finished his sentence, as the XANA eyes returned. I got up and reached for the sphere before he could, but a creeper shot me. For the third time, I fell down onto Kyle, and for the third time, his eyes changed back to normal.

"...talking to me?" he said, as if completing his frozen statement from before.

So I said the first thing that came to my head. "Why is it that you're loose from XANA when I'm on top of you?" suddenly realizing how stupid that sounded.

"The sphere!" he said, turning toward it as the Scyther came to retrieve it. I got up and similarly turned to look at it. This time, Kyle was not re-possessed.

"No! We can't let XANA take it!" he said. We ran towards the Scyther, but were shot back again by creepers.

"How are we going to stop him now?" I said. I felt totally hopeless now.

"We don't," he said. "XANA will get stronger from the sphere, but so will Aelita and myself."

That was unexpected. "Really? How?" I asked him.

"I don't know. The sphere contains a power that was locked up inside it. XANA is releasing the power. If not, I would have sealed it away to stop XANA from getting stronger. The one thing I do know is that I will be able to devirtualize, just like the rest of you. And..."

He never got a second chance to speak, as we started devirtualizing. I opened my eyes, stepped out of the scanner, and saw something that I never thought I'd see. Kyle in one scanner... and Jeremie in the other.

I ran over to Jeremie. He was curled up at the bottom of the scanner, as if asleep. But he wasn't breathing. I bent down and grabbed his wrist, to find no pulse. Then only one thought was in my mind.

Jeremie... was dead.

* * *

Well, there you have it. Review:) 


	11. Supercharged

Finally, another chapter! I decided to rename the fic, because the old name sucked. I'm thinking of re-writing the earlier chapters somewhat to make it seem more realistic, and to add more detail etc. Now here's an action-filled Chapter 11, and once again, breaking the record word count with over 2,500 words. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

Claimer: I own Mia, Kyle, the Scyther, the man in black that appears in this chapter, and all the new powers apart from Energy Field and Teleport.

* * *

Chapter 11  


The group sat around Jeremie's dorm at school. There was a long silence, which Ulrich finally broke.

"Okay everyone, I think we should get over this now," he started. "We've got three problems. One, how do we explain Jeremie's death; two, what should we do with Kyle; three, XANA is stronger now, but by how much?"

"I can answer number 2," Kyle said. "I can stay on Lyoko. I can be devirtualized properly, so that's no problem, and like Aelita, I can deactivate the towers."

"That means I can stay on Earth to operate the supercomputer when XANA attacks," Aelita said.

"I have an idea about the death," Yumi said. "If we return to the past to some time when Jeremie was sleeping, it won't bring him back to life but at least we can say we found him like that, on his own."

"Or we can let somebody else find him," Mia added.

"Well let's go," Odd said. "I'll go with Aelita to the factory, in case XANA tries anything." He and Aelita leave the room, so Yumi, Mia, Kyle and Ulrich are left.

(At the factory)

Aelita sat at the supercomputer and was about to activate the return to the past when she noticed something.

"That's strange..." she said. "Something doesn't look right on my profile."

Odd walked over. "Hey, are those... wings?"

"I guess so, that's what it looks like, but I can't see in much detail on the character card."

"Think we should go to Lyoko to check it out?"

"No, it's better to launch the return to the past first, and check it out afterwards. Return to the past now."

(At the dorms)

"Jeremie, are you in there?" Jim was standing outside Jeremie's room, banging on the door. He looked through the keyhole and saw Jeremie "asleep" on his computer keyboard.

Aelita ran towards the room, seeing Jim. "Jeremie, get up and open this door right now!" Jim wasn't having much luck.

"Jim, I can open the door for you," Aelita said, opening the door with her spare key. She and Jim walked in, and ran over to Jeremie.

Jim raised Jeremie's head, and noticed there was something wrong. He checked his pulse, but found there was none. He looked at Aelita with concern.

"What's wrong with him, Jim?" Aelita said, faking concern as she knew exactly what was wrong.

"He's... dead. I don't understand this at all. He just went into his room ten minutes ago. I followed him because he was skipping class again. Wait, that's a good point, what are you doing here Aelita? You should be in class."

"I came to see where he went. He's being acting weird lately."

"Well, anyway, I'm going to take him to the hospital to see what happened. YOU are going back to class. This reminds me of when I worked as a hospital assistant."

"You worked as a hospital assistant?"

"Yeah, but I'd rather not talk about it."

(In the factory)

Kyle had just stepped out of the scanner. "Next time Aelita, try not returning to a time when I was on Lyoko," he said to himself. He took the elevator up to the control room. "Now to see what happened about that sphere." He sat down in the computer chair, opening up various programs. "This does not look right." He opened the telephone program and entered Aelita's number. "Hey, Aelita, have you seen what happened to our profiles?"

"Yes I have, I think we should all go to Lyoko as soon as possible to see if everything is alright. But me and the others are in class now. We'll come once school is over. Wait for us, okay?"

(Back at school)

"Hey Ulrich, something weird happened to the supercomputer," Aelita said quietly. "I noticed before we returned to the past. We should all get there after school is over."

Suddenly, as if to agree with them, the bell rang for the end of the day. "Hmm," Mrs Hertz said, having lost track of time. "Okay, dismissed, but don't forget tomorrow's end of topic test."

"I guess that's our cue," Ulrich said. "I'll get Yumi and Mia. You two head for the factory early."

(At the factory)

The elevator doors opened into the control room, and Odd and Aelita walked out. "Where's the others?" Kyle said.

"They should be here shortly," Aelita said. "We should get to Lyoko to see what happened. All three of us should go."

Kyle started the self-transfer countdown, and then the three went down to the scanner room.

(On Lyoko, Mountain sector)

"Well, notice anything different?" Odd said to the others.

"Yes, we do," Aelita and Kyle said simultaneously.

"Well, what is it?"

"We have new powers." Aelita said.

"I thought this would happen," Kyle said. "After the sphere's power was released, XANA, Aelita and myself got stronger."

"The scanning process subconsciously told us what our new powers were." Aelita continued.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Tell me what's new!"

"Okay. Flight!" Aelita and Kyle said, again simultaneously. A pair of giant white wings (A/N: They look like the wings of Pegasus Knights in Fire Emblem, which is a great RPG so you should play it!) appeared on their backs, and they took to the skies.

"Hey, no fair!"

"That's not all," Aelita said, spotting a group of four Bloks who had been scouting the area. "Energy field!" She launched two balls of pink energy at the Bloks, destroying two of them.

"Remote attack!" Kyle said. He punched the air, and a semitransparent white mark could be seen around another of the Bloks. It exploded. The last Blok ran off.

(In the factory)

Yumi, Mia and Ulrich arrived in the control room, and were surprised to not see anyone there.

"Where'd they go?" Ulrich asked.

"Hang on," Yumi said, noticing the holomap on the computer. She put the headset on. "Aelita, are you there?"

"Yes, with Kyle and Odd. Can you devirtualize us? I've got something important to show you."

"Okay, I should be able to do that," Yumi said, devirtualizing the three of them.

After a minute, they arrived in the control room. "You've got to see what they can do," Odd said. "I'm jealous!"

"Well, what can you do?" Ulrich said, wanting to know what was happening.

"I've got an idea," Aelita said. "I can extend the power of the sphere to the rest of us, so we will all be upgraded."

"So how do we find out what our new powers are?" Yumi said.

"You'll know when you get scanned next. The scanning process will transfer it to your mind."

Aelita sat at the computer. "This should only take a few minutes," she said.

"Okay, it's done. I'll transfer all of us to Lyoko. Kyle, Yumi and Mia can go first." They went down to the scanner room. "Transfer Yumi. Transfer Mia. Transfer Kyle." She loaded up their profiles on the screen. At the same time, the super scan picked up. "Great way to interrupt the process. Activated tower in the forest sector. Scanner Yumi. Scanner Mia. Scanner Kyle. Virtualization."

They appeared in the forest sector. Once the scanners re-opened, Odd and Ulrich got in the scanners, and Aelita restarted the virtualization program. "Transfer Odd. Transfer Ulrich. Scanner Odd. Scanner Ulrich. Virtualization."

(On Lyoko)

"Hey guys," Aelita's voice came from above. "XANA interrupted me by activating a tower. Try and find it."

"No problem," Odd said, seeing two Tarantulas in the distance. "Where there's smoke, there's fire..." The group ran off towards the tarantulas.

"I see what you mean now Aelita," Ulrich said, pointing his saber at a Tarantula. "Saber beam!" A beam of energy flew out from his saber, frying the Tarantula and making it explode.

Odd ran up beside him. "Stun claw!" Using a similar long-range attack, a chain came from under his glove, attaching to the other Tarantula and electrifying it until it exploded.

Ulrich and Odd looked at each other. "That was pretty easy."

"Not for long," Aelita said. "There's a Megatank and three Krabs approaching you from the right."

(In the factory)

Suddenly, Aelita saw that there was activity on one of the scanners, and then heard the elevator rise. However, it didn't stop at the control room. "That's weird," she said. "Nobody got devirtualized." She opened up the security camera window, noticing someone walking out of the factory. She had never seen the person before. He had black hair and was wearing black clothes as well, and looked quite tall. "I think we might just have found our XANA attack..."

(On Lyoko)

The Megatank fired before Ulrich and Odd could even turn around, hitting them both. "We'll have to be more careful next time. Laser arrow!" He tried to hit the Megatank with an arrow, but it closed up, and rolled towards them.

"Hey, watch out," Yumi said. The three Krabs were approaching them from all sides, and shot at the three of them simultaneously.

"Shield!" Mia said, bringing up her shield, deflecting the shot, and it hit the ground. She charged at the Krab, and destroyed it in a green explosion.

Yumi blocked her shot with her fan, then threw the fan at the Krab. It hit and the Krab exploded.

"Flight!" Kyle jumped out of range of the shot, and flew into the air. "Remote attack!" He aimed for the Krab and kicked the air. The third Krab exploded.

The Megatank had now turned towards them, and opened up, preparing to fire. "Teleport!" Yumi said, taking Mia and herself out of the range of the Megatank.

"Saber beam!" Ulrich shot a beam at the Megatank, hitting it from the other side, and it exploded.

"It shouldn't be too far to the tower now," Aelita said. "Follow the path to your left."

(At Kadic)

Sissi was walking to her dorm, and passed Jeremie's dorm. The door was wide open and the room was trashed. "I wonder what happened," she said to herself. She carried on walking, and saw the same had happened to Ulrich and Odd's dorm. She got to the stairs at the end of the corridor, and went up to the girls' dorms. When she passed Aelita's dorm, she noticed a tall, black-haired, black-clothed man in the room.

"What are you doing there?" she said to the man. He turned round, and his eyes flashed the Eye of XANA. He walked towards Sissi, picked her up and threw her across the end of the corridor, then went back in the room. Sissi got up as soon as she could and ran down the stairs and out of the building as fast as she could.

(On Lyoko)

"Hey look, more monsters!" Mia said, as they ran towards the tower which was now in sight. There were a group of five Hornets and three Mantas.

Yumi quickly thought of a plan. "I'll stay here with Odd and Ulrich to fight the monsters. You take Kyle to the tower."

"Got it," Mia said. She brought a shield around her and Kyle. "Come on." She grabbed his hand. "Veil!" The two instantly disappeared.

"Where'd they go?" Ulrich asked.

"Probably a new power," Yumi replied. "Now we've got some cleaning up to do." She threw her fans at the Mantas, and hit one of them. It exploded.

"Stun claw!" Odd said, taking out another Manta with his new power.

"Saber beam!" Ulrich said. He waved his sword at the hornets, and the moving beam destroyed them all one by one. Suddenly the saber devirtualized. "Hey, what gives?"

"I think your saber beam has limited power," Aelita said. "I'll try to program you another one."

Suddenly, another Megatank rolled from behind them unnoticed, and did a horizontal attack. It hit all three, and Ulrich and Odd devirtualized.

"Too late Aelita," Ulrich said from the scanner room. He and Odd got the elevator up to the control room.

"I'd better finish this then," Yumi said, and threw her fan at the Megatank, which exploded. The remaining Manta fired at her, and she devirtualized.

(At Kadic)

Sissi had just got to her father's office. "I'm telling you daddy, there's a big man in Aelita's room and I have no idea what he's doing there! And he threw me across the floor!"

"Hmm, well, we'll have to see what's going on." Her father walked with her back to Aelita's room.

When they got there, the man was gone, and the room was left trashed. "How strange. Who would do such a thing?" Mr Delmas said to himself. "Is there anything we can do?" Sissi asked him.

Suddenly, the double doors at the end of the corridor opened and Jim flew across the floor. The man was standing in the doorway, with the Eye of XANA in his eyes. Mr Delmas bent down over Jim. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I think so," he replied, standing up.

"That's the man that was in Aelita's room!" Sissi said.

The man walked towards them. "Who are you?" Mr Delmas said to him.

He didn't have any time for answers. As the Eye of XANA flickered in his eyes once more, he pushed the principal out of the way, walked down the stairs and exited the building.

(On Lyoko)

"Unveil!" Mia said, and she and Kyle reappeared right next to the tower, only to be attacked by the Manta. "Remote attack!" Kyle did an uppercut, attempting to strike the Manta, but it flipped out of the way and attacked Mia again, devirtualizing her. He tried again, and managed to destroy the monster. He entered the tower, and entered CODE: LYOKO.

(At Kadic)

The man's eyes reverted to normal. He didn't faint, though. "Foiled again," he said to himself. "But the war is just beginning..." He ran off into the forest.

(Elsewhere)

"So, do you have any idea what the attack was?" Yumi asked, as the group walked through the park back to school.

"All I know is a man was walking out of the factory," Aelita said. "He was devirtualized in the scanner room.

"That's it!" Kyle said, stopping. "XANA must have used the sphere's power to exit the supercomputer! He devirtualized himself, and then only used the activated tower to possess himself so he could become more powerful."

"That would make sense," Ulrich said. "But we have no idea what he could have done."

* * *

And that's it. I'm begging you to review! I got absolutely none last chapter! 


End file.
